3 Wishes
by ViolaEffinEade
Summary: "Can I make my last wish now?" Wanda's voice bubbled with emotion as Natasha stood up, less straight than usual. She nodded and Wanda stood up as well, facing the green eyes she would solely miss. Taking a deep breath, Wanda spoke. "I want you."
1. Prologue (09-04 08:44:12)

It started off as a joke. Wanda always created thosw scenarios in her head where someday, someone would come and grant her wishes. She kept a list of her wishes and hopes when she was younger, and somehow, it stuck. She still had it tucked in her notebook, the childish messy scrawls would make her smile as she read her list over and over again. Wanda decided that wishes did exist when at the age of seven, she watched Aladdin. She would picture herself finding a genie, a floating annoying little spirit that would grant her wishes. And over the years, while she knew it was a stupid thought, Wanda still clung onto that shred of hope where the supernatural did exist in the world.

The girl was seventeen now, and her father recently sent her and her twin brother Pietro to Shield University for futher studies before she went out to fufil her dreams (not the unrealistic genie ones, the one where she would become the world's most famous fashion designer). As she stepped out of the cab, she caught a glimpse of red hair. Grabbing her luggage and bags of fabric, Wanda turned her head and the redhead locked gazes with her. Wanda arched and eyebrow as the cab drove away. The redhead gave Wanda a wink before stepping behind the tall tree and disappearing.

 _Wait, what?_

Wanda blinked twice and stared at the spot where the girl was at. She pulled her stuff over and circled the tree thrice before deciding that she just looked stupid. Wanda licked her lips as she felt noises in her head. Scrunching her nose, she picked her things up and made her way to her dorm.

It was two days before she saw the redhead again. This time, she was alone in a deserted hallway. It was late and Wanda just showered in thw communal toilets. She hummed softly as she padded lightly back to her dorm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar redhead again and a shiver went up her spine. The redhead stepped out into view and did a bow infront of Wanda.

" _Wanda Maximoff."_ Her voice was angelic and bubbly. Wanda's mouth hung open in shocl as she clung on tightly to her shower items.

"Uh hi?" Wanda waved awkwardly. She walked slowly to the girl. Now that she was paying attention, Wanda noticed that the girl had a certain glow to her. Not like the radiant kind of glow, but she was literally glowing softly in the dim lighting of the hallway.

"I'm Natasha." The girl stuck her hand out for Wanda to shake. Wanda pressed her palm to the girl's and a certain kind of calm washed over her.

"Do you go here?" Wanda asked, pointing around. Natasha merely shook her head before letting out a laugh.

"I grant wishes." The redhead simply stated as she let go of Wanda's hand. Wanda blushed and pulled her hand back quickly.

"You _what?_ " The younger girl was shocked to say the least.

"Grant wishes." Natasha pursed her lips together. "You know like, I wish I could have a pet elephant."

Wanda rolled her eyes and pinched herself, she's had thses dreams a long time ago when she was a kid. Natasha frowned at Wanda's actions before lightly hitting Wanda's hand away.

"You're not dreaming." Natasha twisted her lips to the side. Wanda gave the girl a laugh and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I definitely am." Wanda cocked her head. "You're a genie?"

"Well, no but yes?" Natasha tried. " We wouldn't call ourselves genies but we basically act like them."

"We?!" Wanda raised her hand. "What the hell is we?"

"Us 'genies'. Natasha used air quotes. She pulled on Wanda's arm and led her back to her dorm.

"Everyone has a genie?" Wanda asked as she reached her doorstep.

"Uh, no" Natasha thought for awhile. "We just gwt assigned jobs, we don't know who orders us."

Wanda nodded before slipping into her room. "So what do you do?"

"I grant you wishes, and then I move on" Natasha stated, a matter of factly. "If you don't use your wishes before five months is up, I go."

"Where do you stay?" Wanda asked softly as she looked over to her sleeping roommate.

"Oh I'm supposed to follow you all day long."

"What?!" Wanda exclaimed a little too loudly and Natasha winced, while her roommate turned over in her sleep.

"Yeah," Natasha dragged out the word. "And also, no one else can see me, so if you want to avoid looking like an idiot in public, you shouldn't talk to me when there're people."

Wanda swallowed and nodded. "Does that mean no one can hear you too?"

"Yeah, watch" Natasha turned to the brunette and shouted in her ear, eliciting a laugh from Wanda as Maria remained asleep. Natasha grinned before walking over to Wanda's bed. "I'd get ready for bed if I were you." Natasha yawned before collapsing onto Wanda's bed and falling asleep. Wanda watched with her mouth agapr as the redhead fell asleep instantly on her single bed. She rolled Natasha as much as she could to the corner of the bed before lying down, half her vody hanging off the bed.

Two minutes later, Natasha pulled her in.

" _Hey_! What the heck." Wanda grumbled as she felt Natasha's front press to her back.

"Go to sleep, I'll be gone after five months anyway, it won't be awkward." Natasha grinned. "Just treat me like a blanket."

"You're a human"

"I'm technically not." Natasha yawned again and Wanda did too. Wanda shut her eyes and chose not to argue with the redhead as she drifted off, feeling safe suddenly for no particular reason.


	2. Wish Number 1

**Wish 1: Christmas Cookies**

It'sbeen three weeks since Natasha's arrived and Wanda has yet to make a wish.

"You know, usually those people that I go to make all their wishes within the first week." Natasha drawled out as she doodled on Wanda's worksheet. Wanda swatted her hand away as she tried desperately to solve the equations.

"Yeah well, as annoying as you are, I kind of like your company." Wanda's eyes never left her worksheet as Natasha drank in her words. Natasha felt her heart flutter at Wanda's words and she leant heavily on the brunette.

"Thank you." Natasha smiled. "For keeping me around. I like you too."

Wanda grunted but a small trace of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay I'll make my first wishnow then." Wanda decided as she dropped her pen. Natasha bolted up and smirked at Wanda.

"Go on." The redhead prompted.

"I wish for unlimited money." Wanda gave Natasha a toothy grin. Natasha shook her head.

"You know, everyone makes the exact same wish and I'll tell you what I told the rest." Natasha shook her head again. "Realistic wishes. I'm not going to make you a multimillionaire forever."

Wanda pouted. "Aw come on." She thought for a while before speaking up again. "I wish for a magic plate that fills up with Christmas cookies whenever I want it to."

Natasha stared back a the girl, as if silently asking if she were serious. "You're a weird person, people would usually just ask for cars and-I don't know, a girlfriend?"

"Christmas cookies." Wanda gave Natasha a dreamy look and Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Your wish is my command." Natasha nodded. Wanda stared at her expectantly as if waiting for sparkles to shoot out of Natasha's fingertips.

"Wait, really though, unlimited money is unrealistic, but a magical filling cup isn't?" Wanda asked as she held onto Natasha's arm. Natasha merely shrugged before shutting her eyes. A moment later, she opened them.

"What? No magic?" Wanda watched in disappointment. Natasha shook her head and grinned as she pointed to the cup that appeared next to Wanda.

"There you go."

"That was lame." Wanda picked up a cookie.

"A magical refilling cup is lame?" Natasha's mouth hung open in mock offense.

And Wanda had to admit, it was kind of cool.


	3. Wish Number 2

Wanda lay on her bed next to Natasha as music poured out the speakers of her laptop. She threw a Christmas cookie in the air before catching it with her mouth.

"I'm never leaving this thing." Wanda shook the full cup infront of Natasha's face. Natasha let out a small laugh before sitting up.

"You know, it's been three and a half months." Natasha sighed inwardly. "And you've only made one wish."

Wanda set her cup down before sitting up as well. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Natasha had really grown on her. Sure, Natasha confuses her friends sometimes (like that time Pietro caught Wanda having a heated discussion with herself on the flavours of Christmas Cookies spawning in her cup), but Wanda's never felt more comfortable with a person, or a genie, whatever Natasha was. And before Natasha, she basically shut everyone out and put up a sarcastic front.

"Let's get my second wish then, genie." Wanda stuck her tongue out as she tried to lighten up the mood. "I want to meet John Krasinski."

"Who?" Natasha's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Wanda grinned as she watched Natasha's facial expressions. Natasha tilted her head.

"You're a weird person, Wanda Maximoff." Natasha decided as she stood up, pulling Wanda with her. "First you wish for Christmas Cookies and now a guy?"

"Hot guy." Wanda placed emphasis on the word hot and Natasha rolled her eyes, a tiny smile surfacing on her features.

"So you're bringing me to Hollywood to meet him?" Wanda asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Not quite. You should probably go out now if you want to meet him in time." Natasha led Wanda to the door and she's never seen a girl run so fast. And yes, Wanda bumped into the American man right outside of her dorm.

"What the?" Wanda pulled back in shock. Thd man was really nice, like Wanda had always dreamt and expected. Ten minutes of talking and photo taking later, Wanda entered her dorm again to find Natasha lying on her bed with her legs pressed to the wall.

"Hey."

" _You brought John Krasinski to New York."_ Wanda stared at Natasha and the redhead nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll be back home before he knows it." Natasha winked and Wanda felt her stomach turn.

 _One last wish._


	4. Wish Number 3

"Oncs I make my last wish you just disappear? Wanda asked as she looked up from her laptop at Natasha. Natasha nodded and locked gazes with Wanda. "Will I remember you?"

Natasha shook her head. "No one remembers, they'll be confused about their newfound possessions but, the confusion wears off."

"I don't want to forget you." Wanda's voice was shaky and it was the most amount of emotion she's had in the last three years. Natasha gave her a sad smile before making her way over to Wanda.

"There's only three more days to five months, Wanda." Natasha sat on Wanda's lap and the brunette instinctively wrapped her arms around Natasha's torso. Wanda bit the inside of her cheek and brushed a strand of Natasha's red hair behind her ear.

"Can I make my laat wish now?" Wanda's voice bubbled with emotion as Natasha stood up, less straight than usual. She nodded and Wanda stood up as well, facing the redhead.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda spoke. "I want you."

Natasha took in a sharp breath as she looked at Wanda. "Wanda please I --"

"You're the genie." Wanda choked. "Grant my wish."

"Wanda--" Natasha swallowed thickly as her vision started to cloud.

" _Grant my wish._ " Wanda fell into the redhead's arms and Natasha held her tightly, rubbing smoothing circles on her back.

"There're certain wishes that cannot be granted, Wanda" Natasha shook her head. "I'm sorry." As Natasha's first tear fell, Wanda's resolve broke.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, genie or not, and I really need you here, with me." Wanda let out a wimper as she grabbed onto the girl's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Natasha blinked and tears fell to the ground. Wanda shut her eyes, and when she opened them, Natasha was gone. Wanda's heart pumped excruciatingly quickly in her heart as she looked around the room hastily, searching for a glimpse of red. Shs let out a loud cry as she fell onto the bed heavily, smashing her face into her pillow.

" _I love you"_ Wanda whispered into the emptiness. Love is a strong word, and Wanda wouldn't use it freely, she's bever felt like this in her entire life, and now she's lost it within seconds.

Wanda fell asleep that night, the first time in five months where she didn't have the warmth pressed into her body.

Early next morning, Wanda heard four knocks on the door. She looked over to Maria's bed and rolled her eyes at the pristine condition it was in. Wanda's swollen eyes struggled to adapt to the bright light as she felt a pang in her heart. She swung open the door angrily and faced the visitor.

" _Genie delivery?_ "

Wanda's eyes widened as she took in Natasha's form, standing on her doorstep. Wanda laughed, a loud joyous laugh bubbled up, and Natasha couldn't help but join in.

"You know, I really didn't know that wish was grantable." Natasha scrunched her eyebrows. "That's not a word, anyway, I went back to accept a new case and they sent me back here to grant the final wish, I had to give up my shimmering coat and the wishes thing but--mmfph!" Wanda's lips slammed themselves on Natasha's and the redhead relaxed into Wanda's embrace. She kissed back just as hard and they've never felt closer.

"So you're human now?" Wanda asked as she pulled Natasha into her dorm.

"Yeah, I feel less magical already." Natasha gave Wanda a pout and the girl merely pushed the redhead back onto her bed and straddled her.

"I've never felt more magical." Wanda grinned before leaning down, and Natasha had to agree with her.


End file.
